


Message in a Bottle

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pity those who live without love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle

After Jadzia's death Worf's computer quickly fills up with messages of condolence. They come from all corners of the alpha quadrant, from Alexander on the _Ya Vang_ , from his foster parents on earth, and from his former colleagues onboard the _Enterprise_. Worf deletes them all without reply, what Jadzia needs now is actions, to ensure her entry into Sto'Vo'Kor, not words.

Then he receives a long message from Dr Lenara Kahn on Trill. The message talks about how her previous host Nilani had grieved for her husband Torias Dax, about how she wishes she'd been brave enough to stay with Jadzia, and how glad she is that Jadzia found happiness with someone else. 

For the first time since the loss of Jadzia Worf feels something other than anger, he feels pity for this woman who lost Dax not once but twice because she did not have the courage or the honour to follow her heart.


End file.
